


I'd Probably Still Adore You With Your Hands Around My Neck

by Sharkaiju



Category: Superjail! (Cartoon)
Genre: BDSM, Beating, Blood, Choking, Dom/sub, F/M, Face Slapping, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Masochism, Praise Kink, Sadism, Slapping, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkaiju/pseuds/Sharkaiju
Summary: The Warden convinces Alice to beat the shit out of him. Masochist Warden, lots of face-slapping, spanking, beating with Alice's club, verbal abuse, light choking, blood kink.
Relationships: Alice/The Warden
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45





	I'd Probably Still Adore You With Your Hands Around My Neck

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if he actually needs his glasses in the show but my Warden needs 'em to see. Also I'm giving him a thicc ass because I'm gay for pear-shaped men, lol.

"Please?" The Warden grinned up at her with that stupid, boyish, gap-toothed smile of his.

"No." Alice said it a voice that left no room for argument. Her arms were crossed over her chest, calmly but umovingly.

"Aw, come _oooon!"_ the Warden whined, making a lot of bendy, flouncing movements to convey his displeasure.

"Just so you know," Alice said unflinchingly, "it's not any sexier when you throw a fit about it."

The Warden looked visibly offended by that, but proceeded to throw a fit anyway. "But we don't even have to have sex! I mean, not _really_ \- Its more like, like - I mean, you _like_ to hit people! And moreover I am _not_ throwing a fit!!" He punctuated this by glowering at her with his fists clenched at his sides, looking for all the world like an angry child.

"Interoffice relationships are against the rules, sir," Alice said emotionlessly. She had to admit, the look of triumph that came onto his face was kind of cute.

"Aha! Well, there's nothing in the rules that says you can't hit a coworker or tie a coworker up or whip them or spank them! AND!! And, I'M the boss, so I can make up any rule that I want!"

He was getting a lot less cute. Or maybe cute in a way like something you want to squeeze the life out of. She saw the twinkle in his eye, could almost visualize the little gears turning in his head. He half-wanted to say, _"I'm the boss so_ _I can order you to do it."_ Perhaps it was fortunate for him that he chose not to say it out loud. Instead he said, "I'll pay you double for your time!"

Alice wanted to laugh at him, but she feigned offence. "Are you calling me a whore?"

Watching the Warden's expression change from shock to confusion to horror so rapidly was comical. "N-no!" he blurted, "I-I just meant, as an employee - I mean, we, we could do it _after_ work if you - I just thought - I mean - Not, not unless it's a _good_ thing to be a whore - !"

She let him flounder for a minute, until it became too funny, and she was unable to keep a smile from her lips. The Warden seemed confused by this, but relieved nonetheless. "It's just a strictly platonic thing between co-workers," he said, waving his hand nonchalantly, though his cheeks were flushed.

Alice thought it over. It was kind if fun to watch the little psychopath squirm. She was well aware of the effect she had on her boss. It was a shame such devotion was wasted on such a scrawny, ridiculous little man. Still, there was a kind of entertainment to be got out of it.

Alice shrugged. "Fine," she said indifferently, flipping her ponytail over her shoulder.

The Warden's eyes widened. "Really?" he drawled. His cheeks flushed and his eyes spun with rainbow pinwheels, his body twisting around in a series of wild, gaudy loops while Alice stood and watched, unaffected. 

"Why don't we start right now?" Alice said, deceptively sweet. She smiled at the Warden with her full, blood-red lips.

"Ooookaaay," he said, dripping syrup, but he sobered up a little when she pointed her truncheon at him menacingly. 

"Rule number one: none of that shapeshifting crap with me." He immediately straighted out into his normal form. "That's better," Alice said, enjoying the look of happiness that came to the Warden's face at being praised. God, the man had the poker face of an eager 5-year-old. Tipping her truncheon, she gently knocked the tophat off his head, telling him, "Now - get those clothes off."

His goofy grin was nearly as funny as watching him clamour out of his clothes. He had gotten used to doing it by magic, or with Jailbot's assistance; he was having a bit of a struggle, nearly tripping on his pants and shoes, bumping comically into his desk. He hesitated once he'd stripped to nothing but his tighty whities, glancing at her. "Those too," Alice comanded, gesturing to them with her club.

The Warden's smile grew exponentially at this command. He clumsily pulled the underwear off, his hard-on bouncing eagerly free. Alice gave it a once-over. Not bad, she thought. He was surprisingly well-hung, his cock pale and pink, happily pointing upwards from an unruly nest of black pubes.

The rest of him was much to be expected: pale, skinny legs with a smattering of black hair (equally unruly, seeming to stick out in all directions), a scrawny little chest with a hint of bitch tits, a soft round belly that had never seen a situp in its life. He didn't look like he had a muscle in him, save for that stiffy he was sporting. He smiled up at her with the kind of wide-eyed innocence that only an insane person can possess. 

Alice glared back at him. "The glasses too," she ordered.

The Warden seemed to falter a little at that, a shadow of doubt crossing his face. Not being able to see made him feel vulnerable... but _Alice_ making him vulnerable made him feel other things, things that stirred deep in his belly and tugged at his dangly bits. He took off his glasses and put them in the desk drawer obediently. 

"Good boy." Alice took a secret enjoyment from the pleased grin he would get whenever she said that. Even more enticing, though, was what she had in mind. The Warden said he wanted to get hit - well, she'd hit him, all right.

Alice's posture suddenly straightened, her shoulders squaring, her back straight. She whipped her truncheon at the Warden, jabbing him none-too-gently in his little potbelly. "Now - On your knees, _pig!"_ she barked, with such ferocity that the Warden visibly jumped.

He didn't go to his knees, though. Instead he stood there, staring at her with an expression of surprise and dumb confusion, as if wondering if this was real, if she was playing a prank on him. He was scared, too, she could see sincere fear in his eyes; yet still he did not go to his knees.

Big mistake.

With one swift swing, Alice flattened the broad side of the truncheon across the Warden's soft belly. He folded like a sheet with a wet explosion of breath. This time he went to his knees without hesitation (or control), his arms flying around his belly, his head ducked to the floor as he wheezed and coughed.

"When I give you an order, you had better obey it, you little puke, " Alice said sternly, paying no heed to the Warden's gasping, labouring breath. She had applied the hit with enough force to hurt him, but not badly. Not yet.

"Nnnuhh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," the Warden blubbered breathlessly, still coughing intermittently as he tried to catch his breath. God, he was so eager to please, it was kind of adorable. But it also made her kind of want to crush him beneath her heel.

"Not yet, you're not," Alice said contemptuously. "But you will be."

He looked up just in time to see her hand flying at him. Alice's hand caught him on the mouth, her open palm square and flat, crushing his lips against his teeth and spinning his head to the side so quickly that a string of drool trailed out and snapped. The report of the smack echoed in the big room, accompanied by a less dignified sound that the Warden expelled half in shock and half in pain. His hand flew to the spot automatically, but Alice shoved his arm down roughly with the tip of the club.

"Hands off, brat. Nobody said you could use your hands."

The Warden made a nasally whining sound, but obeyed. His lips looked very pink, like he'd been sucking on candy, but it tasted like blood. He could feel the soft rubbery inside of his lip swelling in several places.

"You look like you _liked_ that," Alice quipped, cocking an eyebrow at the Warden. She poked her club into his groin, not gently.

"Nnnyesss," the Warden whined, tilting his hips towards the truncheon, trying to drag his cock against it. 

Alice grabbed him by the jaw, painfully digging her fingers in. "I didn't tell you to _talk,_ either!" she snapped. "Little perv. Maybe you need to be taught a lesson." 

She didn't give him a chance to respond. She slapped him again, dominant hand this time, so hard he lost his balance and fell onto all fours, skinning his elbows and forearms.

The Warden braced himself on the floor, feeling like head was full of rockets. A warm wetness flowed across his lip, blood flowing heavily from his left nostril. God, she'd brought the blood so _fast!_ His hand went to it instinctively, forgetting himself, but he was quickly reminded when another left-hand slap caught him, knocking him back into his original position on his knees.

"What did I tell you about using your hands?" Alice growled. The Warden visibly winced. Her harsh words seemed to hurt him more than the slaps she'd delivered. She decided to throw him a bone. "Are you gonna be a good boy and do as you're told?" she asked sternly.

The Warden bobbed his head up and down excitedly, blood still dribbling down his lip. "Yes, yesyesyes!" he gushed.

Another slap to the jaws surprised him, spinning his head again. He lost his balance again, rocking back on his haunches this time, bracing himself with one hand behind him to keep from falling over.

"You will adress me _properly,_ you lowly little worm," Alice commanded, her voice as cold and hard as stone.

The Warden made a little whiney snivelling sound that could have been pain just as easily as pleasure. "Yes Ma'am," he whimpered, his swollen lips twisted into an adoring smile.

"That's more like it," Alice said. "So: do we understand eachother?" She was leading him into a trap, of course; and he eagerly bounded right into it.

"Yes! I-I mean, yes MA'AM! Yes, Ma'am, we totally understand eachother." He grinned at her. He looked a lot more appealing with blood running down his face, she thought. By the time she was finished with him, he might even pass for attractive.

Alice cocked her hips, spinning the truncheon around her finger sassily. "I thought I told you not to talk." The look of horror on his face almost made her laugh. Instead, she grabbed him roughly by the neck, her fingers easily encircling it. "Maybe I ought to make sure you _can't."_

The Warden made that little whining sound again, but this time was smart enough not to answer. Alice smiled at him. "But you'd probably just _enjoy_ that." She held him in place and backhanded him with a force that would have left a lesser man unconcious.

It damn near did knock him senseless, though. His head rocked and wobbled as blood pounded in his skull and rainbow-coloured dots swam before his eyes. Blood seeped into his mouth; not daring to spit it out, he started to swallow it. Alice's hand tightened around his throat, crushing off his breath as well as any hope of swallowing.

"Spit it out, bitch," she growled, her breath hot against his face. "I wanna see that blood." She squeezed his cheeks with her other hand, making the blood ooze out of his mouth with a wet gurgling noise. It flowed down his chin and dribbled onto Alice's fingers. Still crushing his throat, she dipped her fingers into the blood, leisurely licking it off each one, pretending not to notice how red the Warden's face was getting, how his eyes were beginning to bulge and water from lack of air.

Finally when he'd grown so desperate that he instinctively grabbed at her arms, Alice let him drop in a heap back to the floor. The Warden gasped in hungry gulps of air, coughing and slobbering, one hand grasping at his abused throat while he supported himself with the other hand. The blood from his split lips was running in his throat, making it harder to breath; his coughs were punctuated with a bloody, slobbery mist, staining the carpet. When he finally had caught his breath a bit, Alice jabbed the tip of her truncheon under his chin, lifting his head to force him to look at her.

She glared down at him with an expression that looked carved out of stone. "You dare to put your hands on me, you perverted little shit?" she said coldly.

A look of panic came across the Warden's bloodied face as he realized what he'd done. "I-I-"

She interrupted him with a slap that made the previous ones feel like a love tap. The blow knocked him flat, sprawling across the rug and smacking his head against the floor. Suddenly he was glad he had taken off his glasses; a slap like that would have embedded them in his skull.

He pushed himself up a little, but found his head rocking and dizzy. Blood pounded in his skull like an angry sea. His lips were so bruised and swollen that he could scarcely feel them. But his cock... God, he could feel _that._ It was throbbing between his legs with painful insistence, aching for release.

"You really are incorrigible," Alice quipped. "I try to discipline you, and look at you!" She grabbed his neck again, forcing him to bend back, exposing his erection. "You're just _enjoying_ it." She gave his hard-on a jab with her club. "Disgusting."

The Warden stared up at her, eyes watering, lips swollen, blood and drool leaking steadily from his nose and mouth. His expression was filled with masochistic adoration.

Alice clicked her tongue at him, shaking her head. "Well, I guess there's only one way to make you understand. Insolent little _brat."_ He felt her hand at his throat again, and for a brief moment he had the sense to be afraid. She could kill him, if she wanted to. Absurdly, that just seemed to turn him on more.

But Alice didn't strangle him this time. Instead she hauled him to his feet (painfully - he actually worried for a moment that his head might come right off), and, snatching him up like he weighed no more than a feather, she flung him over his desk.

The Warden landed with a painful thud, knocking the air out of his lungs. He was belly down across the desk, feet still on the floor, ass exposed. Alice was pleased to find he had a surprisingly round ass for such a scrawny little twerp. Almost womanly, even. She took a moment to admire it before fisting her fingers into his hair, shoving his head against the desk and holding him fast.

"Hold still, you little bitch, " she growled. "I'm gonna make you understand once and for all." Then she swatted him viciously on the ass with the flat of her hand.

The Warden let out a yelp, his every nerve electrifying. Before the first stinging slap had even faded he felt her palm clap against his ass again with a white-hot flash of pain, then another, another, another. All the while her hand was clutching his hair, holding him down against the desk, preventing him from moving outside of a writhing, belly-crawling squirm. _'Just like_ _a_ _little worm,'_ Alice thought, smiling to herself. She was enjoying herself too, watching her boss go to pieces under her well-aimed slaps and spanks.

She paddled his ass a few more times, stopping finally to examine her work. The Warden's ass was pink as could be, showing faint outlines of handprints that would turn to purple bruises in a few hours. Still, it could use more colour. She wanted him to remember this for a good, long while.

Alice took her truncheon back off her belt. _That_ ought to do the trick. She thought about stroking it up and down the Warden's ass, teasing him, making him wonder what she might do with it, where she might put it. No, she thought, better to surprise him.

He was expecting another swat from those brick-solid hands. Instead, he felt something harder, thinner, and infinitely more vicious crack down on his upturned butt, radiating a bruise that sank to the bone.

The Warden let out a howl like a kicked dog. This pain was entirely different than the fiery searing of Alice's iron hand on his ass, and even more powerful than the teeth-rattling smack of her slaps. As another one cracked down on his buttocks, he realized she was whipping him with her club. He yowled again, unable to restrain himself. It was a high, pathetic sound, completely humiliating, tearing itself out of him every time that cruel weapon cracked down on him. It was mortifying, and he loved it. He was so hard he thought he might come untouched.

Alice continued to tenderize the Warden's ass, enjoying the sound she was wrenching out of him with every blow. Thick red welts were already rising up in neat, even lines across the pale flesh, soon to be deep black bruises that would last for days, even weeks. The little bastard probably wouldn't be able to sit properly for a month. 

Of course, that little pervert was enjoying every bit of torture she doled out. He was still writhing around on the desk, trying to hump against it, desperate for friction against his neglected erection. Alice finally stopped her ministrations and released his hair, grabbing him by the hip and flipping him over with an effortless motion.

The Warden looked up at her, his eyes hazy. There were streaks of tears on his cheeks, his lips swollen and red as cherries, and blood ran from his nose and mouth down his chin, stringing out in long slobbery lines onto his bare chest. He looked properly wrecked.

Alice grabbed him by the throat, her fingers digging into his jaw. He let out a little whimper. "Are you gonna behave now, bitch-boy?" she said mockinly.

A little bubble of bloody spit appeared on his lips. Alice loosened her grip a little to allow him to talk. "Y-yes Ma'am..." he whined, the words sounding thick from his swollen lips.

"'Yes', what?" Alice pressed.

"Nnn, yes, I'll behave, I'll, I'll be good, I'll be a good boy, a g-good boy," he blubbered.

Alice's expression softened a tiny bit. "That's more like it," she said, smiling in satisfaction. She pulled a desk drawer open, fishing around until she found a box of tissues, plucking a few out. "You did pretty good today," she told him, dabbing some of the blood and drool off his battered face. "Your direction-following skills could use some work. But you are a tough little bastard, I'll give you that."

The Warden made a pleased little sound at the words of praise - that is, if you could really consider it to be that. Alice couldn't help but smile a little. He was sort of cute, in a dorky, perverted sort of way. The way he'd stood up to her slapdown was admittedly commendable. Maybe he deserved a little reward.

Without warning him, Alice closed her fist around the Warden's cock. He hissed in a breath, tilting his head back so that she could see the red marks (also soon to be bruises) she'd left on his throat. _"NnnnAlice_ -" he moaned, more blood bubbling past his lips.

Alice chose to ignore the discrepancy and began stroking the Warden's cock with short, firm tugs. She enjoyed watching him, a bruised and bloody mess, squirming under her caresses like a pinned insect. It was kind of hilarious, how infatuated he was with her. If she had been of a different constitution, she might have even found it sweet.

It didn't take long. The Warden was already so worked up from being smacked around by Alice that he was nearly ready to come even before she touched him. He tried to hold off, to prolong the pleasure, but her iron grip around his member soon sent him over the edge. He groaned and came, bucking his hips against her fist, shuddering and panting, while Alice calmly caught his emission in the bloodied tissues.

When he'd finished, she let him slump back on the desk, carelessly discarding the tissues in a wastebin before turning back to look at him. The Warden was laying on his side, one cheek pressed against the desktop, peering up at her with a stupid, satisfied grin. "Oh, Alice," he drawled, "that was wonderful..."

Alice shrugged her shoulders noncommittally. "I'm impressed you could take it so well," she said, pointedly ignoring the thing she knew he was talking about.

The Warden didn't take the hint. He sat up slightly, avoiding eye contact, and said shyly, "Why, um... why did you..."

"Give you a hand-job?" Alice said flatly, cutting right to the chase. She shrugged again. "I don't know. I guess you just looked kind of cute, with that blood all over your face."

The Warden beamed so brightly that little red hearts actually appeared around his head. Alice rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but smile a little at the adorable little dork. "See ya later, boss." She let herself out of his office without waiting for a response.

The Warden, for his part, was exalted. "She thinks I'm _cute,"_ he cooed aloud, melting into a gooey puddle onto the desk, practically as liquid as the puddle of blood and drool he'd left behind on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos are appreciated ❤ My tumblr is sharkaiju <\---


End file.
